futurefandomcom-20200229-history
RyansWorld: Fashion Trends of the 2030s
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. The following items will become the popular fashion trends of the 2030s (from the year 2030 through the year 2039) * Stubble is now starting to fall out of fashion, as all other forms of facial hair. This is perhaps the biggest and most revolutionary change in men's fashion yet. This is due to the change of cultural veiws of masculinity. * By 2035, facial hair becomes illegal in Canadamerica, Puerto Rico, Bermuda, the Bahamas, Cuba, Jamaica and the United States of Europe. Refusing to comply will result in a sentence of 10 years in a labor camp. * Also, due to the negative cultural view of teenagers diminish and vanish, there is no fear of looking like teenagers as they are considered adults and everybody will look like they are in their twenties. * This transition will be complete by the 2050s as all men in developed countries will have no facial hair. Men have electric razors (powered by nanobots) that will completely eliminate the five-o'clock shadow completely by killing off the hair follicles. It is painless and irreversable. This development of electric shavers happens very quickly, as men want no five o'clock shadow. This fashion will continue through the rest of the 21st century and throughout the 22nd century into the 23rd century. * Skin-tight clothes become popular at first but the trend dies out by 2035 * Neckties for male pets to wear at pet weddings and pet funerals * A market will develop for vintage halter tops from the 1990s and 2000s (for women) * Dark blue black and red panties for girls and women will be popular with females that are tired of light blue and pink panties * Colored dentures will bedazzle people who do not want to have white teeth * The camisole will replace the bra as an undergarment to support the woman's breasts * Women would primarily wear dresses and skirts as opposed to pants. Shorter length skirts around the knee with nylons and high heels would be considered the norm for office jobs. This trend will start in the late 2010s and into the 2020s. Only women who have not finished high school have to wear pants to work. These radical wardrobe items will make the user feel more vibrant, full of life, and in touch with their other side. Like with men's earrings, necklaces, and bracelets of the past, clear lipstick will become popular. Colored dentures will make going to the dentist fun for young people and senior citizens alike as they make the person's mouth sparkle and shine in all the shades of the rainbow. Also, the fashion trends that ignited the 2000s and 1980s and 1990s will make a comeback in the 2030s (similar to 1970s fashions in the 2000s, 1980s fashions in the 2010s, and 1990s fashions in the 2020s). However these trends assume a stagnation of garment-technology. There should be an increase in technology geared towards clothes that will become for evident in the 2020's. This includes but is not limited to auras, clothing that looks like electricity is traveling through it, glowing eyes, and other cool effects that people will opt for over the dull styles embodied throughout history. Because women will wear mostly short skirts and dresses, the tampon will once again replace the sanitary napkin pad as the most natural way to deal with menstrual periods. Women who have to wear pants to work often have jobs that don't need a high school diploma or better. Category:RyansWorld Category:Issues of the post-rock generation Category:Canadamerica